Do you take sexual favors?
by Catgirl Akai
Summary: Gaara is a hit man and takes on a job to kill a certain Hyuga. But Neji proves to be a hard kill, and during their confrontations, well, sparks fly.


Ok so this was supposed to be posted on May 9th. But i lost track of time and such. Anywho.

This is a NejiGaara oneshot I wrote for Marlo as a birthday gift.

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, MARLO! I luff you to the max squared!

Well yes. Hope you all enjoy this.

I disclaim and the likes.

* * *

"_You're offering too much" _

"_Well. You are Sabaku no Gaara, the top paid hit man in the west." There was a long silence. "Who is it and where can I find him?" _

"Hyuga Neji" he whispered to himself looking at the picture he'd been given. He was a handsome man with some interesting eyes. Even just looking at the picture Gaara felt as if Neji could see straight through him. He stretched cracking a few bones in his back and then looked over the edge of the rooftop. The target had left the building.

He prepped his rifle and waited for the opportune moment to strike. But his kill wasn't going to be simple. It was as if Neji knew he was being targeted. There were no openings. A tree in the way. Another person in the way. A car. Gaara sighed in annoyance and put his equipment away. This was going to have to be a close range kill…

Gaara made his way to the ground swiftly. Roof to tree to floor and followed the man. He'd have to wait until there were no witnesses. And as if a ray of light shone upon him there was an abandoned road. How perfect. And then the target ceased moving.

"So how long do you plan on following me?"

Gaara froze. This wasn't possible. He had been sensed? This was no ordinary man… "It's nothing personal you know. Just business."

"Isn't it always?" Neji said with a laugh. In an instant Gaara pulled out a gun and was aiming it at-wait. 'Where'd he go?' he wondered. But he wasn't wondering for long when he felt a knife grazing his neck. "Who are you?"

"You're trying to kill me and you don't even know who I am?" Neji asked pulling away slightly. Gaara took the chance and moved but only found himself with his arms pinned and a rather attractive man leaning uncomfortably close to his face.

Neji looked pleasantly surprised to see the face of his attacker. "Hm… you're far prettier then the previous ones…" he said running a finger down Gaara's smooth cheek. "I think I'll enjoy breaking you the most" he whispered.

Gaara's eyes widened and as if another ray of light from the heavens shone down on him a car drove. Neji looked over at the car and Gaara was gone. "Well… this is going to be interesting" Neji said with a laugh as he continued on his way home.

-The next day-

Gaara found himself stalking the pale-eyed freak. He would defeat him… "since you're back there mind passing me some of that there grape soda" Neji said not turning from his grocery list. Gaara froze again and moved from behind the soda "who in blazes are you?"

"Why don't you ask your employer?"

"Maybe I will!" he said throwing a can of soda at Neji's face. The Hyuga caught it and succeeded in making the red haired assassin even angrier. Gaara turned and stormed out of the super market muttering something about the evils of those who use too many hair products or something or another.

* * *

"_Who is he?" _

"_Hyuga Neji" _

"_Ok. Let me rephrase that. Why do you want him dead? What's special about him?" _

"_The less you know the better for you, my boy." _

Gaara sat in a dimly lit hotel room vigorously typing away on his laptop. His employer was looking increasingly suspicious. Paying him such a mundane amount of money to kill one man, refusing to tell him why he wanted the Hyuga dead in the first place. And then that look in his eyes when Gaara had asked…

There was far more behind this then the man was saying. Hack into their system? "Yes, I shall!" Gaara muttered to himself as he continued typing. Moments later his computer let off a ping and he smirked. "I'm in"

After about an hour Gaara gave in. The only pertinent information he'd gathered was that they were all Hyuga's… "Maybe he eloped or something and they hate him. Yes. That's a good enough reason for me!" he said getting to his feet and stretching. "Tonight I take you out" he said clenching his fist with determination.

-Later that night-

"Back already, I see" Neji said from his spot on a bench in the park. Gaara jumped out of a tree "I'll kill you this time!" Neji smirked and pounced on the smaller boy purposely rubbing against him during the fall to the floor. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Saving your life" he whispered into Gaara's ear licking it a bit. He chuckled when Gaara pushed him away and scrambled away from him. "Look there" Neji said pointing to the tree that Gaara had been in a few minutes before. He looked up and saw darts etched into the tree.

"They're poisonous, seems like your employer doesn't trust you anymore since they were aiming at your heart, love."

"Eh, whatever, the idiot already paid me anyway"

"I have more cash then those suckers… what say you to being my bodyguard hm?"

"Oh, so you want me to guard your body, eh? I think you just want to have me handy for molesting" Gaara said eying the man suspiciously. Neji smirked in a fashion that made Gaara feel as if he were suddenly naked and his innocence taken. Oh yes, the virginity stealing smirk strikes yet again.

"So tell me, Hyuga, why is it that your family wants you dead?"

"My father used to be in charge of the organization. My uncle killed him and took his place when I was only a boy. I didn't find out until just a few years ago. And when I found out I killed my uncle and left the organization. Now my cousin Hanabi is in charge and she wants to avenge her father. It's a logical response."

Gaara shrugged "interesting enough. How are you paying me?"

"Oh, do you take sexual favors?"

"Cash, plsktnx"

"Sure, sure. But I'm getting into those wonderfully tight pants of yours eventually you know…"

-Fin-

* * *

I know it's a tad rushed. I'll probably make a sequel or something later. Where Gaara is molested ;D

Mhm.

Review. Because you love me.


End file.
